Caught In Love
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Enma is in love with his best friends brother, what should Enma do when he is all alone in the house with him .


**Story Title ! : Caught In Love**

**Couples : EnmaxGiotto**

**What is it about : Enma is in love with his best friends brother, what should Enma do when he all alone in the house with him ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_He is right infront of me ! _Enma thought as he looked over his book, infront of him stood Sawada Giotto and his group of friends . They were talking about something, but Enma could not hear anything . Since he keep looking everytime to Giotto, Giotto Sawada is the twin brother of his best friend Tsuna . Enma is in love with him already maybe a year or two, Giotto had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes . He wanted to sink in them .

He saw Giotto looked at him, and he waved friendly . Enma blushed and hid behind his book, he blushed more when he heard Giotto laughed softly . He then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind him and saw Tsuna who smiled at him . " Hey enma can you help me with the math problems ? "Tsuna was never good in math, and often asked Enma to help him .

Enma did not mind for two reasons, one Tsuna is his best friend . And two he can see Giotto more . " Sure the same hour as usual ? " Tsuna nodded yes . " Yes thanks ! " he said the bell rang and the lesson 's started back, Giotto walked next to Enma and smiled at him . " Hey Enma everything alright ? " Enma nodded yes and Giotto nodded friendly back, Enma blushed as he hid himself behind his book . _I wish school was already done ! _

Enma was at Tsuna 's house on 6, and let the door bell ring . And waited to be opened, Enma came face to face with Giotto . " Ah Enma you are here, Tsuna Enma is already here ! " He shouted and looked at Enma . " Come in . " And let Enma in, Enma was silent . When he entered the house, he does not know what to say . His heart is pounding in his throat, and the throat felt dry . He hopes Tsuna to come save him soon .

" Are you okay Enma ? You're so silent . " Said Giotto as he stood next to him, Enma began to feel dizzy but Tsuna came right on time . " Sorry Enma that I have you wait so long . " he said as he dried his hair ." Huh ... It's really nothing . " Tsuna smiled and walked with Enma upstairs . " Oi ! I also going with you, I don't want to be alone here . " Shouted Giotto and followed the two . " Sure . " Tsuna said Enma did not know what to say on that .

When they were in the room, Giotto sat on Tsuna 's bed . And reading a book, while the two did the homework . " And what does ... " But his cell phone rang, he looked who it was . Before he held it against his ear . " Yes hello ? So yeah ... Oh ! I'm sorry I forgot that it was today, sorry Takeshi ! I'm coming now . " he said and closed his phone, and looked at Enma . " Enma can you wait, I had promised Takeshi I will help, him clean the store . And I forgot it was today, can you wait for a half hour or so ? "

Without thinking he said . " Yes I can wait . " Enma replied back and Tsuna smiled and gave Enma a hug, Enma blushed brightly and Tsuna let go, and ran immediately out of the house . Enma sighed and looked at the paper . And then looked at Tsuna 's answers to see, if he filled in correct . " Do you want something to drink ? "

Enma looked up and his were wide open, when he remember that Giotto was also here . _But that means I'm all alone with him ! _" Do want something to drink ? " Asked Giotto again, Enma blushed and looked away . " A glass of water please . " He said quietly, but Giotto heard him anyway . And nodded yes . " I'll be back . " And went into the kitchen to get something to drink .

Enma 's face was so red that he thought he will change into a tomato, and took deep breaths to calm himself . _Come on calm yourself ! Tsuna will not stay away long, and Giotto will ignore me anyway right ? _Giotto came back with a glass with water, and a can of beer . " Huh ? You drink already ? "Asked Enma began shocked, when Giotto laughed hard . " I thought you will ask that, there is not much alcohol in . " Said Giotto .

" Oh . " Enma sipped his glass with water, when it was completely empty . He looked back to Tsuna 's papers . " You're really a good friend for my brother . " Giotto said as he drank his beer, Enma looked up and than back to the answers . " Of course I won't call myself a good friend, if I did something bad to Tsuna . " Giotto laughed and stood up, and walked to the door .

" I want to show you something, come in my room in 5 minutes. You know where it is right ? " Enma nodded and Giotto was gone, Enma began worried . _What will he show me ? Maybe he knows ? Will he do something about it ? Will he ... Will he ... _Enma sighed and decided to go see what Giotto had for him, when he stood in the hall . His heart beats fast, his hands were itching and his thoughts were playing . He thought his chest will explode, since his heart beats so hard .

When he reached the door, that stood half open . Enma heard soft moaning, and looked throught the space, of the door that is open . Than his heart stopped beating, and his hands were limp and his thoughts were empty . When he saw Giotto in bed, Giotto moaned louder when he played his penis . The precume leaked already, and it seemed that Giotto was ready to cum . " Enma ... Enma ! Ah Enma ! "

Enma felt his hard friend waking up, and then looked back to Giotto on the bed . " Enma . " Enma opened the door more, and walked into the room . And shut the door where he shut the rest of the world out, Giotto smiled as Enma walked towards him . Enma lay down beside him, and felt himself going red .Giotto smiled and kissed Enma, and looked wit full of love and desire to him . " Let 's do something fun okay ? "

* * *

**Well I'm here again, I hope you like it ! Should I make a full fic for Enma x Giotto ?**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
